


Yours, Merry

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Sex, Post-Quest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business has kept Merry and Pippin apart so Merry does something special to keep his love warm at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Merry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet that went with a picture I did. I may end up posting the art later. I hope you enjoy. ;)
> 
> Originally published on April 8, 2009
> 
> Characters belong to Tolkien/New Line Cinema.

***

Pippin was out back settling his horse into his stable at Crickhollow, he had made a trip to the Smials to meet with his father about his future duties as Thain. "There you go, old girl. All snug, hm?"

Business had been something both him and his lover Merry had been distracted with. They were so distracted that they barely had time for each other of late. Especially Merry, whose work had taken him as far as Bree. He missed his lover quite acutely right now. His meeting with his father was as strained as ever if not more so since he told him of his romantic relationship with Merry. His father really wasn't surprised, he even suspected it but he was disappointed as he hoped he would "grow out of it." They had both come to an uneasy arrangement. Pippin sighed. He suddenly felt very old. His horse whinnied at Pippin's pensive expression and rubbed her nose against the Took's cheek. Pippin chuckled and grabbed her snout to pet it. "Don't worry, I've been through worse than this, Luna. I'll be fine. A meal and a warm bath should set me right."

As Pippin walked up the steps to their little house, to his surprise, he caught something leaning against the front door. It looked like a gift of some sort. Pippin became very curious as he looked at the rectangular package covered in paper and wrapped with twine. With excitement, he picked it up and took it inside. There was no indication of who had sent it which made him more excited. Whoever had sent it must have meant it to be something special. Could it be from Merry? He carefully undid the twine, then the paper, strapped to the back of the item had been a letter. He opened and read it quickly, no longer able to bear the mystery. 

_Dearest Pippin,_

_Our duties have been occupying much of our time, since you had been called away to Tuckborough to help your father with his duties as Thain, I have missed you terribly and things have been ghastly without you, and judging by your letters you feel the same. So, as I am attending business in Bree, I found this woman who does portraits and thought I'd have her paint something to keep you warm on those lonely nights without me. I think the woman was enjoying herself a little too much. I think she fancies hobbits. I am sure you know how hard this was for me since I don't think of myself as particularly handsome much less beautiful as you like to call me. Every hobbit knows Took's breed the looks. I hope she was worth what I paid. I'll let you be the judge._

_Yours,  
Merry_

Pippin picked up the picture and turned it over, he gasped and his heart nearly stopped. He was wearing a flowing white shirt. The shirt itself was completely unbuttoned and slid off of his left shoulder, exposing it. Merry had a shy yet flirtatious look on his face. His eyes peeked, ever so sultry, through his lashes. The detail of Merry being splashed in golden color from candlelight made him look ethereal, like he was sent from the Valar itself. As corny as it sounded, did Merry really look like anything else? Especially when the glow of light made him look so otherwordly, how his gold curls sparked aflame? Pippin began to sweat and he felt his lower half heat with desire. He thought he'd rethink that warm bath, a cool one would suit him better now. Pippin swallowed as he thought about what they would do when Merry returned. He smiled, maybe he would visit his sister Pearls friend. She was pretty skilled in painting.

***


End file.
